<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was a little bit of a Clutch, not gonna lie. by LucienAngel707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422196">It was a little bit of a Clutch, not gonna lie.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienAngel707/pseuds/LucienAngel707'>LucienAngel707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmo really wants to be an Uncle, Barbatos is helpful for everything, Each baby has a personality, Everyone tries to help in their own way, F/M, Imagine having eight snakes slithering inside you, Levi Panics A LOT, Levi being super protective, Lucien has a terrible time, Luke isn't the youngest anymore, Mental Breakdown, Mood Swings, Octuplets - Freeform, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Some smut chapters (optional to read), Stress, Thoughts of Marriage, some arguments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienAngel707/pseuds/LucienAngel707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything had happened, Lucien decides to stay in the Devildom with Levi and live with him in their own house. Lucien settles in immediately and motherly instincts kick in; she wants to have a baby with Levi.<br/>Some chapters will be explicit, but you don't have to read them to understand the story! They're mostly for a bit of fanservice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You want a baby?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"D-do you really want to..? W-with me?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I couldn't be any less confident. In fact, it has to be you. You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's no problems then right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the year passed of Lucien's admission in RAD, she found herself unable to leave, especially after she had gotten so close to a certain Otaku demon. Finally, Lucifer relented and then by complete chance, Lucien and Levi moved out of the House of Lamentation into an apartment together. It was obvious that Levi was close to proposing to her, but he had never found the chance to buy a ring, let alone a good time to propose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By that was another chapter of their story. During a chat in bed, Lucien had thought about wanting children. Maybe months ago she was insisting on using a condom, but she couldn't help wanting to follow her maternal instincts and start a family. It just felt right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucien... W-what do we do if we stop lovin-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't EVER talk like that Levi! There's nobody I want to be with here but you. I left my own world to stay with you and there's no way in hell I would stop loving you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'm sorry, it slipped out... I don't want that to happen either... I-if I saw you with someone, I would... I wouldn't want to live anymore. I'd feel like I wouldn't work anymore without you by my side... Every moment without you would kill me inside..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes... T-that's why I didn't want to talk like that.... It hurts just thinking about you being like that... Plus, if I were you I wouldn't want someone dating you instead of me. Because you're mine..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, you're mine.."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two cuddled tightly around eachother, their legs tangled together as she relaxed against his chest, hearing his gentle heartbeat in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"... okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi..?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucien looked up at him after hearing his sudden exclamation. She was always patient with Levi, he sometimes couldn't express himself probably with his terrible social skills, but that only made her love him more because he was adorable while he stumbled over his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-we can have kids, I-I guess... I'm just worried about you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Me? Levi, I know how to look after kids... And if I need help I can always look in books or online."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"N-no, I don't underestimate your abilities to be a mother..! I-I'm just... Scared. Scared that your body won't be able to handle carrying demon children..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-oh right..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucien hadn't thought about that. Even if the child was half-human, it would still have genetics of a powerful demon. She didn't want to die during birth and leave Levi behind. Yet she wanted to be selfish. Lucien was going to live. She didn't care if God had other plans, she was going to make sure her and Levi have a family together. She will pull through no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi, we're going to do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucien, but-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, I promise I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to fight and make sure that the baby and me survive... And then we could get married..?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"M-marry..?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be your waifu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi blushed at the statement and nodded pretty violently. He just got his confirmation that Lucien wanted to be his wife; all he had to do was pop the question. His mind was almost doing somersaults as he pulled her up into a light kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So... A-are we starting now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The baby-making?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I mean, if you want to! We don't have to start right now.."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, we don't have to start immediately. Let's get to sleep for now..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Levi took a visit to the House of Lamentation mostly to see how the other six were doing but he also wanted to get some advice. They were all in the living room albeit Mammon who seemed to have gone out before Levi had arrived. Of course, he had found the one who he wanted advice from just finishing his manicure and looking at his nails in awe. After formally greeting the others and having a pleasant chat for once, he asked for Asmo to have a private chat in which he was led to his bedroom with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, what do you need Levi? Considering it's a private chat, I'm guessing it's something about your sex life..?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly locked the door as the nervous demon sat down. It was so embarrassing to have to ask Asmo for help, but he wasn't a master of what sex is about, and that was Asmo's expertise. He probably knew everything. It came out as a stutter, yet Asmo still understood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"L-listen, this is s-super secret o-okay?! D-don't t-tell anyone, n-not even Lucifer!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Calm down Levi, I know when something is secret. I won't speak until you want to. Now, take deep breaths, and tell me what you need my advice in.."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to calm his nerves, taking deep breaths in and out before starting to explain the situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"U-umm... So... Do you know the best positions for c-conception?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"P-positions..? W-wait, ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO HAVE KIDS?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"SSH!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi moved forward to block Asmo's mouth, hoping that nobody had heard his outburst. He kept there for a moment until he knew that Asmo had calmed before returning to his seat and nodding shyly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We.. we were speaking about it last night so... I wondered if there was anything I could do to increase our chances of conceiving..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, I'm getting excited thinking of a little kid calling me Uncle Asmo!~ If you ever need a night alone, just let me know and I'll look after the baby!~"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-Asmo, can we get back on track? We can't have a baby yet if you don't tell me anything..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asmo wasn't expecting Levi to know much about conceiving, so he decided to go through everything single thing he knew about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well for starters, the best chance for conceiving a baby is having sex during or before ovulation, so unless Lucien does know when her fertile window is you might need to check on that... You can get tests at the pharmacy. Honestly any sex position would work but missionary and doggy works well, any position that can bury yourself deep inside your partner..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi couldn't help get fidgety from Asmo's words, but he still acknowledged them as they did help with their sex life. Plus having a baby would make Lucien happy, that's all that Levi ever asked for in their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just because you cum inside once doesn't mean she's immediately knocked up though, its better to be sure by going a couple rounds just to make sure that she gets knocked up. So maybe it's best if you have some medicine just to keep you up until you're done. Actually, I'll help you and give you this because I want to be an uncle!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asmo quickly turned to his vanity, pulling out an unopened bottle from a drawer and excitedly handed it to Levi. He had curiously examined the bottle, knowing that it was obviously a type of Viagra from the conversation they were having. It wasn't a pill like you would expect, but instead a thick, clear liquid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Asmo, what's in this..?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, it's nothing serious! Just the usual ingredients in a natural Viagra remedy. I'd appreciate it if you could give a review on it; my incubi friend made it and he's looking for the perfect mixture! It's an oral medication and it's a one time use, so be sure to drink it all and you'll be up all night!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest brother pulled off the cork on the bottle and sniffed the contents, immediately catching the salty sweet smell of something intoxicating, his pupil's dilating at the scent as he recoiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Asmo...! T-this is siren tears!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course! Nothing wrong with a little bit of aphrodisiac in it as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-Asmo, I'm a water demon! A little bit of siren tears for you is a whole bottle for me!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, I forgot about that.... I'll give you the alternative remedy that has no aphrodisiac in it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fifth brother frowned slightly, not seeing the problem with having a little aphrodisiac in it, yet still put the bottle away and replaced it with a similar looking bottle with a yellow label instead of blue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Finally, I'm pretty sure you can go and get a fertility treatment to increase the chance to conceive but I wouldn't suggest it due to the effect it might have on a human compared to a demon... I'm all for you guys having a baby, but always check the demon remedies to make sure it's safe for our little human, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I knew that already..! I'm not that dense... Actually... I thought it would be easier to search online but... I didn't want Lucien to know I was thinking about this stuff. W-we both have computers but we share passwords and stuff so.."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You guys are so adorable! Levi, she'd be happy knowing that you were searching for advice. Maybe you should make sure that you are interested in continuing though, if she notices that you haven't searched much, she might think you don't want a kid anymore.."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... T-thanks Asmo... I didn't think I'd be asking for advice from you..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm going ignore that last comment and say that you're welcome to come and see me anytime! Keep me updated as well~"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"U-umm..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asmo let out a laugh and gave him a knowing wink before reassuring that he won't tell a soul and pushing Levi out of his bedroom excitedly. The purple haired demon stayed at the House of Lamentation for a bit longer, eventually seeing Mammon coming back and running to his bedroom nervously. The whole walk back home, Levi grasped the bottle in his pocket, his anticipation and anxiousness mixing into a very awkward expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Night Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to start the baby making! Explicit chapter warning so don't read if you don't like smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week passed, both Levi and Lucien thinking of the discussion of children in the back of their minds the whole time. Soon enough, Lucien was about to ovulate and they seemed to be prepared. Levi had pulled the remedy out of the bedside drawer and still stared at it. Soon enough, Lucien had returned back to the bed as she leaned over Levi's shoulder to look at what he was staring at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What you got there..?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sh- U-umm... I-it's..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Viagra?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi nodded shyly as he placed the bottle on the top of the drawers for now, only planning to use it when it was necessary. After all, it was only one use.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't need it baby, you can go without it..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-oh I don't think that I won't be able to- I'm just saying that.. it might not stay up for long enough..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, just use it when you feel it's necessary, yeah? Come here and cuddle with me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two shuffled into bed next to eachother, taking the moment to relax before they started. Lucien's mind was already wandering to the thought of Baby Levis crawling around with tiny little tails and horns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What gender do you think the baby will be?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"H-huh... I-I think it'll be a girl... And she'd be just as pretty as you are..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Aw, Levi, you're flattering me... But yeah, a little girl would be nice... But I'd also want a boy as well, so he'd be just as handsome as you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed her hair behind her back as she moved in to kiss him, Levi's hand holding her cheek delicately while the other hand rested on her lower back. A tirade of kisses became long and passionate pecks, his head turning to get a better angle while his hand moved from Lucien's cheek to the back of her head, Lucien's patience running thin as she opened her mouth for his almost snake-like tongue to slip into. Even with their tongues colliding, she kept her body close to Levi, occasionally shifting to feel more comfortable. Actually it was to check if he was turned on yet but that was the least of Lucien's problems right now as the demon beside her parted from her lips, gently running his own against her neck, each nip sending a spark of electricity down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mark me...~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's gonna hurt, you know..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's worth the pain to prove I'm yours.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi moved closer to Lucien, kissing against her neck again then stopped as he gently bit into the skin, her moans escaping her mouth as he sucked hard on the raw skin, making it burn with the heat of his mouth against her. Lucien's hands had nestled into his purple hair unconsciously as he continued to mark her skin with bright red marks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"L-Lucien... Can you mark me too..? Um.. I-I just like the thought of being yours..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A giggle rose from the girl's chest before she sat on his lap, taking her nightgown off and throwing it away in front of his eager eyes. The look he gave her showed that he wanted to touch her body but his hand stayed frozen by his sides while she started to pull his shirt over his head to join her discarded nightgown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi always talked down on how he wasn't in shape, but it was a blatant lie from how she ogled his abs. He probably thinks being in shape means that you need a six pack or just be beefy like Beel, but he was still muscular from his swimming. Slowly, Lucien ran her hands down his chest, her fingers stroking the carved shape of his abs before leaning in to kiss at his neck, traveling down to his collarbone. He couldn't help letting out a groan when she bit down onto his collar, leaving a very vicious hickey just above the bone. Levi sighed heavily as he finally lifted his hand, pointing to his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"M-mark me here too..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're not going to show it off to show that you get laid, are you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"N-no, that's not it! I want to show that I'm taken by you... T-that's all!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure, I'll believe you~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something told her that he was going to show off just a little, but that didn't stop her from leaving a dark purple mark against his pale skin. He audibly gasped as he finally noticed what she was wearing; a semi-transparent white bra and a matching white thong. It worked nicely with the burgundy dressing gown she had worn plus it really looked beautiful on her. She had grasped at his bulge hardening through the fabric of his shorts and gave him a knowing glance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took a moment for them to switch places and remove the rest of the articles of clothing they still wore. It was going to be a fun night, but although this was mainly to get pregnant, they wanted to be left satisfied as well since that was the point of having sex. Lucien smiled as she coaxed Levi in while he lined up with her entrance and pushed inside her with ease. They didn't need to be fast, their lips colliding against each other once more as Levi slowly moved inside, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close. Her fingers circled around the hickey she left on his neck while their kiss grew deeper as they panted and moaned from the friction between the two. He leaned down as he sucked on her neck and left even more hickeys, Lucien's hands dug into his hair, a sharp thrust causing her yelp from the sudden forcefulness and leaving her wanting more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"L-levi... Go faster..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-are you sure..? I wanted to take this slow Lucien..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-we're going the whole night anyways, it doesn't matter..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gulped slightly at the thought that they would be doing it for hours, it was going to be a new experience. That wasn't a bad thing though, Levi speeding up his thrusts as Lucien wanted while her grip around the demon tightened and her moans grew louder. Her scent was intoxicating, the tightness around his member even more so as he showered her with even more kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You-you know... A-Asmo was really excited about being an uncle, that's where I got that remedy from... I-I didn't tell anyone else yet..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'm looking forward to seeing Mammon's awestruck face w-hen we tell everyone... It's going to be- L-levi!!~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved deeper inside her, his rough but sloppy pounding almost reaching her very core before targeting her g-spot. The way she constricted around his dick only made him want to go even further. Kissing her pure skin, Levi moved back to her lips as they both moaned against eachother in desperation for more friction. Lucien almost dug her nails into his back, her back arched as she drowned in ecstasy, her insides still throbbing with her partner still deep into her. The toll of her orgasm was already showing on his face as he moved more disoriented, her face contorting from how sensitive she was. Levi groaned, feeling his climax near as he grabbed her shoulders while slowly flickered his eyes shut as he bucked into her. Another moan arose from both of them while Levi panted and let his seed spill into her deeply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took a moment to compose themselves, sharing a quick bout of passionate kisses before he reached for the bottle, pulling the cork out with ease and draining the liquid immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi, I really don't think you need that..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"T-there's nothing wrong with using it just in case... A-anyways Asmo said he wanted a review so I don't think he'll be forgiving if I don't use it.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ooh, yeah... I don't need the stress when I'm growing a baby inside me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If-If anything... I'd rather you stay here so I could keep an eye on you.. if that's okay..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine, I guess that's a compromise since I was the one who wanted a baby more. But I still have to go out for shopping, you know that right?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then when that happens, tell me... I want to keep you safe as well as the baby... I don't want to risk you tripping and losing the baby.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, right... I am pretty clumsy, aren't I?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laughed gently amongst themselves for a moment, Lucien's already rosy cheeks glowing brighter as the Viagra took effect. Even Levi felt embarrassed by how stiff he felt inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Apparently, it was made by an incubi... they must know their stuff..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't see you going down until morning with it being that hard..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Asmo... Did say that I'd stay up all night... I didn't think he meant literally."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hah, well, at least we won't have to worry about you losing stamina~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just hope we won't get noise complaints..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucien continued to smile as he picked her up off the bed to roll her over, his body looming over her while she held herself up by her hands and knees. She wasn't as sensitive as she was before, yet she still let out a mewl while Levi begun to thrust inside her from behind. The semen spilled out as he pulled back but acted as a lubricant during his long pushes inside her. It was tricky to go steady even as he slowed down with his thrusts. Levi's hands fell to Lucien's chest, grasping her breasts between his fingers, gently kissing the back of her neck while he moved his hips around and grinded against her walls. It was onky then that Lucien realised that he was teasing her by going slow, painfully slow. It was good, of course it was, but even Lucien had a point when she couldn't hold back any more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groaned out his name, shuffling back a little as she tried to back up onto his dick, having been fed up with the grinding. He had stopped as soon as he noticed, only making her more irritated that he was doing that on purpose. He was. But he was deep into his thoughts, wondering if he should do what he wanted to do. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. He swiped cleanly against her right asscheek with the back of his hand, her immediate response was to stop and moan his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had expected his name called, but not in that way. He also hadn't expected the sudden tightness around his member as he had hit her. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She was into it.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Levi had only seen it happen in hentai, but now he only wanted to do it more, punish her for enjoying it. It was payback for those couple of times when she had whipped him against his chest when he had done nothing wrong. Periodically, he slapped against her reddening skin as Levi leaned into her, her moans spurring him along as well as her tight pussy pulling him along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sh-shit l-levi...! I-I'm g-going to cum again~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then w-we can cum together...!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi's tail appeared out of nowhere, slithering from her leg across her back, moving down her stomach before resting above her clit. He started to slam hard into her from behind, his hips colliding against her butt and slapping against it as he started to rub her clit with his tail. She didn't know whether to go back onto him to grind against his tail, but it was pure torture, enough to bring tears to her eyes as she hurled out swears between moans. Gradually, Levi got faster and faster, his pants rugged as he felt another climax approaching rapidly. The semen from before had now all spilled onto the bed, while the constant rocking made the bed creak with every thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucien shrieked in ecstasy, her arms collapsing onto themselves as the pleasure numbed her strength. Groaning, Levi finished inside her again, spurred on by the tight contractions around his throbbing member. Even though they had only done it twice, Levi was already spent, taking deep breaths as his dick remained erect inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess that means it's my turn..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reluctantly, the girl parted from the demon, her hand covering herself so the sperm didn't spill out while she laid down Levi on the bed. It wasn't long until she had dunk deep down onto his cock, letting out another blissful moan from feeling his tip touch so deep inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry baby, this time it's all me. You relax for now until you're ready to cum again~"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Lucien is slightly masochistic. And yes, there's going to be another smut chapter very soon. <br/>Since this is the day before ovulation, the next day can also be a fuckfest! Yay! But there's gonna be some fluff for next chapter for people who don't want the smut as well as for character development</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just like newlyweds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after, the couple decided to relax and start preparing to the idea of a child coming into their life. Asmo seemed to not want to leave the couple alone without providing more 'help'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">RING RING!</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Levi let out a tired groan as he reached for his phone. He didn't want to open his eyes but fluttered them open to see where the answer button was. Instead, he took a moment to shuffle closer to Lucien's sleeping figure before answering the call with a yawn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"---aa...h-hello..?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Jeez, you must've really gone all out if you're still tired now!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"O-oh it's you Asmo... Can't you call back later...?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's already 11! I have things to do later on! I need the review!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"W-what review...? Oh right, the Viagra... It's good... I don't really have anything to compare it to since I've never needed to use Viagra..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Any imperfections?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"No... I-I need to sleep, Asmo- we were up for hours last night, I- ah... I don't have enough energy to speak..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You're starting to sound like Belphie now... Fine, I'll leave you alone now. It's no good if you give a review while half-awake. I'll see if I can call back later on. Sleep well!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Mmhm..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He quickly hung up, slapping his phone back onto the bedside table. The warmth of Lucien's body made him feel even more exhausted, resting his head in the nape of her neck with a smile. Levi couldn't deny that might've been the best night of his life, even greater when he had found that shiny legendary Mononoke. His thoughts were filled of images of the night before, making him burn inside. If he wasn't so tired, he could probably go for another round right now, yet he just wanted to cuddle and sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It occurred to him that he had never seen Lucien's expression as she slept, and he had definitely been missing out. She slept like an angel, her hair slightly messy from last night while she snuggled up to Levi's chest. Nobody would ever know how pure and unadulterated she looked when she slept knowing how confident and confrontational she usually was. Levi found himself lightly kissing her eyelids before returning back to sleep, his arms loosely wrapped around her stomach from behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Leviiii...."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Mmm...."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Only slight movement came from the demon. The girl pouted from above him as he only seemed to push himself deeper into the blankets and pillows around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Leviachan...~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Mmm...nn.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She noticed by now that Levi wasn't planning to wake up, only responding with a sigh. Unfortunately for the demon, Lucien knew way too much about the demon's body and that his weaknesses could be easily exploited. Slowly, she crept over to the other side of him, sliding underneath the blanket and down his back and..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"<strong>AHHGH!</strong>"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A sudden spike of pain seared through his lower back, making him jolt up in bed, now wide awake. Lucien was kneeling down beside him with a smile, almost laughing from his reaction. Once he realised what just happened, he frowned with a slight redness in his cheeks as he rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's not funny Lucien, my skin is really sensitive there because of my tail..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Maybe I wouldn't have had to pinch it if you woke up from my calls the first time!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He groaned at Lucien's playfulness, to which he finally noticed that she was fully dressed and the sheets were wiped clean. With reluctantance, he slipped out of the duvet, taking a moment to stretch his aching muscles before turning back to his girlfriend, who had started to smooth out the duvet as soon as he had got off the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I would've helped clean up if you had woken me up earlier..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Nah, it's alright Levi. I couldn't wake you up after last night's escapades. Plus I like cleaning."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The rejuvenated girl hummed a little as she pulled open the blinds to look out at the Devildom from above. They could only just see the House of Lamentation from the apartment, considering the scale of it. Sadly, they were deep into the urban area of the Devildom where other buildings were blocking their view of the house. Levi had gone to the built-in aquarium to feed Henry, the small flakes falling down the water as the little golden fish nibbled on them silently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Levi, you can go ahead and take a shower, I'll get some lunch ready."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's lunch already?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The clock on the wall read 13:09 as it clicked by. The demon sighed as he realised that he had missed some of the shows he wanted to watch; at least he had thought ahead and recorded them. Slowly, he lumbered over into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. Lucien then turned towards the fridge, wondering what to cook before getting distracted by Levi's retracting figure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hate to see you leave but love watching you go..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She giggled to herself before finally picking up something for lunch. Lucien still wasn't used to Devildom recipes so she could only do the bare minimum and ended up just making sandwiches. Unconsciously she touched her stomach before realising what she had done; she didn't even know if she was pregnant or not yet she was treating it as if she was. It wasn't certain that she had gotten pregnant, but they made the most of their time trying. It didn't hurt to try tonight as well, since it was her ovulation day from what the test had said. She still felt like there was already someone there though, but time will tell and she'd just have to wait for a month to see if her period was late like she hoped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Just as she poured some soda into a glass, Levi emerged from the shower, clothes slightly wet from his dripping hair as he rubbed at it with a towel. He didn't seem too bothered by the hair, he was more focused on the sandwich that awaited him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"We act like newlyweds, don't we?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"W-what?! O-oh right yeah, now that you mention it... Hahahaha...."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her head tilted from his odd reaction before shaking it off as Levi just being Levi and sat next to him to eat. He nervously took glances at her as he ate, looking at her expressions as she procrastinated. It was always entertaining to watch Lucien to Levi, every move she made, her expressions, they were so beautiful to him. It was how he had realised his feelings for her, he wanted to see more of her; when she smiled, when she was down, when she blushed from ear to ear... He couldn't get enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">".....Levi?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Don't tell me you missed all of that, it was really hard to tell you..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"S-sorry... I-I was... Iwasadmiringyou.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"What did you say Levi? You were mumbling..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I-it doesn't matter! W-what did you say?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucien looked down at him curiously then decided to just let it go. If it was important, Levi would tell her. She still wished she had heard what he had said since it was making his ears turn red and she always found Levi cute when he was blushing. Instead, she decided to say what she had said while he was daydreaming with a small pout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Right, well, I thought we could try again tonight just in case. I'm planning to go to the library as well to pick some maternity books as well since it'll be useful. I'm just hoping that I won't run into Satan while I'm there..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"O-okay... C-can I do anything?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">".... Levi, you can do whatever you want. Play games, go out, whatever. You don't have to come with me to the library..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"If we're trying again... Then I'll go see Asmo again.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"See? We have our own plans, okay? How about this: Movie night tonight?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"As long as it's not some lovey-dovey crap you like..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Aw, come on! Please?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Levi smiled seeing her pout, caving into her desires and playfully kissing her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'm kidding... It's your choice."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Thank youuuu~ I'm going to pick the best movie that you'll have no choice but to agree that it's a good movie!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"We'll see about that!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As they teased eachother over, Levi's phone chimed once again; Asmo had found the time to call him after all. Lucien nodded with a smile as she signalled for him to answer his brother as she brought her own phone out of her pocket to search online.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hihi! I was able to find some time for you! Are you more awake now?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I was in the middle of lunch, but yeah... You wanted the review of the Viagra right?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Yup, though you're welcome to tell me about the experience as well~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The oldest brother smoothly ignored the younger brother's provocative comments and instead started talking about the remedy he had used. His lunch was decimated quickly and the plate underneath him vanished before he had even noticed; Lucien insisted that she didn't have OCD and just liked to clean but her mannerisms proved otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh I see! Yes, that would be a rather useful thing to add... I'll tell him the next time I see him. Thank you Levi~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's fine... Um... Do you have any more? We're planning to do it tonight as well..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"O-oh, I'm sorry! I've only got the one bottle since it's still not being mass produced. You can always take the aphrodisiac bottle though~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"... I'll go to a pharmacy I guess. It's alright, I don't want the aphrodisiac one- huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His phone disappeared from his grip, quickly turning back to Lucien who had now lifted his phone to her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"What's this about aphrodisiac?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, Afternoon Lucien! Are you interested? There's a Viagra remedy that I have... Exactly the same as the one before, except it has a slight amount of Siren tears in it. Usually it's just a weak aphrodisiac for demons but for Levi-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'll take it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"E-eeeh? I haven't even finished my sentence!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You got me at 'aphrodisiac.'"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She held a slight smirk on her petite face, her smile almost sinister to Levi as he realised what she had just done. He couldn't help but feel a bit scared for tonight. A small conversation between the two began before Lucien quickly placed the phone back to its rightful owner with a innocent grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You're going to regret saying yes to siren tears tonight..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Are you sure? I think it'll be the complete opposite to regretting my actions~"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I totally had to add in a comment about Levi's butt, how could I not? It's glorious.<br/>Next episode won't be lewd either but it will lead up to a sex scene. Mostly we'll get to see what Lucien does on her trip to the library!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I found you angelic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of teasing, a bit of cuddling and further development for Lucien. Plus, build up for smut next chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gentle sigh escaped from Lucien's lips, having just left the House of Lamentation with the bottle of Viagra. Having been told that Asmo was far too busy to go back and give her the bottle, she went to grab the bottle herself, trying not to be suspicious even after entering Asmo's bedroom. She had been stopped a couple of times, mostly to ask if the two were doing well. She had met Satan in the hallway so at least she didn't have to worry about him being at the library to see what she was borrowing. Mammon was being suspicious; maybe he had noticed the hickey on her neck? She wasn't bothered by people seeing it but it just felt ironic that Mammon was the only one who reacted to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she thought, the library was fairly empty; not many demons had the patience to read books, yet she was enamoured by the ones who do. Even with the restrictions of attacking her, she was glad to know she could relax in the library. The first row she went to was for cookbooks so she could develop her skills a bit more and even make Levi his favourite foods without the worry that she'd mess it up. Lucien was good at cooking - at cooking human cuisine that is, which is why she had to go through beginner cookbooks since she barely had a grip on Devildom food.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next was the maternity books. Preparing for children, keeping fit while pregnant, how to look after a demon child, everything that she could think of that could be useful for parenthood. Hell, she even got a book to help with easing pain and stress during pregnancy. Levi could even benefit from stuff like this as much as she could, he mustn't know too much about demon children since he wasn't born a demon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucien, how nice to see you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A calming but commanding voice rose her out of her thoughts, realising that there was no way she could run from this. She was holding baby books, looking at a row of books specifically for motherhood. Not even Mammon couldn't not figure out what was going on. She turned her head stiffly, gazing towards the light smile on his face while his green turned dark cyan hair hung from the right side of his face. He held books on baking infront of him with a steady hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi Barbatos... I wasn't expecting you to be here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I usually go through this row to get to the bakery books yet I wasn't expecting you to be here..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yup, that was a definite jab almost as if he was politely asking why she was looking at baby books. Lucien did use the library usually due to her lack of knowledge of the Devildom but even looking at maternity books was a bit far-fetched to Barbatos.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd appreciate it if you kept this a secret for now, I'm sure Lucifer will have my head if he finds that we're trying for a baby."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My lips are sealed, Lucien. I won't even tell My Lord either. He would be the first to spread the gossip."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Barbatos... It's not like I'm pregnant already that is! I'm just being prepared!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry, I think you'll be pregnant soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said that with such a kind smile, but it seemed almost eerie. But if Barbatos, the demon reincarnate of Doctor Who was telling her she was going to get pregnant, she almost felt sure that she would be cradling a baby in her arms in eight months time. A smile glided her lips at the news, causing the Butler to bow to her graciously before turning slightly on his heel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Be sure that when you reveal your pregnancy, My Lord would be glad to help out as well. I must be leaving now, as much as I'd love to chat more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No problem! I could tell being a butler must be a demanding job. Don't let me get in your way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I will see you another time, Lucien. Safe travels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waved slightly as the butler swiftly walked out of view behind another bookshelf before turning back to the books she had been ogling. A final book was placed on top of her tall tower of books she held in her arms before turning back to rent all of them out for at least a six month period. On the way back home, Lucien had hit the jackpot; a whole treasure trove of human world films. She had always been a fan of animated films, her face lighting up as she found her favourite movie from when she was just a little girl and bought it without a second thought. After all, Levi had said she was choosing the movie tonight, it just happens to be a romance. But she'll be sure to make him love it as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So they literally fall in love after two days of meeting? Wow, that girl has low standards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi had started to nitpick at all the little things of the movie as they watched on the sofa, snuggled up underneath a blanket with a takeaway pizza sitting on the table in front of them. Smiling as her childhood memories returned, Lucien was drawn to the scene of the two main characters slowly falling in love with each other as they spent more time together, knowing that the almost kiss scene was coming very soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi, you can't criticise her! It was literally the first guy she had ever met in her whole life! It was fate that they would end up together!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm just saying, there's so many things that she doesn't know about him so what if they end up breaking up because... I don't know... He leaves the toilet seat up or something like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pouted slightly, moving in closer before returning to the screen, seeing the characters get ontop of a rooftop to watch the fireworks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I'll think you'll find that he was my first crush when I was a little girl.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then you must have some low standards for falling in love with a fictional thief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groaned before slowly reaching towards his chest underneath the blanket and pinched him - hard. The response was immediate; a pained exclamation, a sudden shift as Levi tried to move away from her when she continued to pinch him over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-oww! S-stop it! I-I get it! I'm sorry okay! I won't insult your tastes again!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A triumphant hum erupted from Lucien as she finally stopped and returned to his side. Yet, Levi wanted revenge. The girl had become immersed by the TV again, giving him a chance to strike. His hands slid underneath her shirt, giving him better results as his fingers glided over her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Lucien tried to hold back a giggle, resulting a loud snicker as Levi resumed his torture. Surprisingly, he was good at tickling, he never had a chance to display his skills since his brothers were so serious. He got Mammon and Asmo once but Mammon was quickly rolling all over the place, resulting in a couple bruises and scratches while Asmo... Moaned. For some reason. It just felt gross so he stopped. Lucifer and Satan weren't ticklish, Beel was too busy eating to react and Belphie slapped his hands away before he could tickle him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wai-wait L-levi! S-stop, my ffff-favourite p-part is c-coming up!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even after laying down on the sofa, Levi straddled her to continue his tickle torture. It was playful at first, but now Lucien had had enough. She hated to do it, but she wanted to see that scene again and there was only one way to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"STOP IT LEVI!!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pact symbol on her shoulder glowed orange as it activated, Levi freezing in place as she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to watch the movie. Moments later, the demon moved again, accidentally stumbling on top of her after his arms froze in midair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You could've just told me to stop if you didn't like it..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I did, you didn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned upon realising that her outburst was justified and instead snuggled up to her, hoping he could redeem himself. Shyly, Levi pecked her cheek as the main song from the movie started to play.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can't make up by coddling up to me Levi... You have to face the consequences of your-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped, unconsciously singing along to the song with confidence. Even after many years of not watching it, she still knew the song off by heart, it just proved how special the song was to her. Levi watched her in awe; he had never heard her sing, not even in the shower. In that moment he was glad to be alive, it felt like he was back in the celestial realm. His feelings brought her closer to her, tightening her grip around her as he closed his eyes in bliss. It really had been too long since he had heard such angelic singing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">I found you..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As their duet ended, the characters leant in for a kiss, yet was stopped. She knew it was coming, but Lucien was always upset at the ruin of atmosphere when they were at the perfect moment to kiss. A lingering thought spilled out of the girl's lips, having been caught up in nostalgia.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Even as a little kid, I wanted this song to play at my wedding..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A acknowledged hum came from the purple haired demon, another kiss landing on her neck. Even though it looked like Levi wasn't interested, he was taking notes; that rooftop song from The Lost Princess needed to play at the wedding. She smiled and pulled away from him with a hint of playfulness in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Save the kisses for bedtime..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"H-how about now?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! I love Tangled, so I couldn't not make them watch it!<br/>Yup, prepare for some... Ambitious sex next chapter. Aphrodisiac is fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Night 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night 2 of baby-making, but now with aphrodisiac 😏<br/>Heavy smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The movie now paused, the leftover pizza put away in the fridge, the two stumbled over to the bed, connected by their waist and lips. The hot blush on Levi's face made him feel like the room was on fire as he laid her down onto the bed. The heat he felt only contributed to his need to take his clothes off immediately, as well as Lucien's. He couldn't help but feel like he was being teased the whole day because of that little tank top she wore, now that he was turned on, he wanted to remove it as soon as he shuffled out of his stuffy clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your singing... Was like a Siren's call...."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay now you're just flattering me. Tell me something more believable please..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so demanding sometimes.... But seriously, I love your singing."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, if you said my voice is like a Siren's call, then you won't mind taking my tears, would you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled coyly as she pulled the bottle out of her pocket, swiftly pulling the cork out and pushed the bottle into his mouth. Levi didn't respond for a moment from the sudden movement but finally ended up swallowing the substance. Slowly, Lucien moved the bottle away from his mouth, noticing how his tail and horns sprouted out so suddenly. His eyes had completely clouded over, yet her eyes had moved down to his hardening cock straining against his boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even through Levi's delirious state, he was gentle, calmly helping her out of her clothes and his boxers. The act didn't last too long though, as his long snake appendage slithered and wrapped around her body tightly while he crawled into the bed. She squirmed under his grip as the tip of his tail massaged her inner thigh while Levi moved up to massage her breasts, squished as they are between two tail coils. Her legs trembled and tried to close together, but she moaned out as his tail moved to stroke at her entrance while his tongue ran around her areola before taking her nipple into his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Le-levi p-please..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I n-need more..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucien was a prideful girl, so it was absolutely humiliating having to ask for more. It made her feel a bit slutty. Despite her request, Levi moved from her hardened nipple and returned to her neck, where the dark hickey still remained from the night before and sucked hard on it again. A tang of pain seared through her from the bite but she wasn't distracted for long as she felt the tip of his tail slip inside her, moaning out as she grabbed his horns just for some kind of stability.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"D-damnit Lucien..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His horns had never been touched like that before, it only made him want to touch her more, his tail tickling the walls inside her as she let out heavy pants and cute little moans. Even though his dick was being neglected, Levi loved to see her reactions to his teasing, it was worth him missing out on his own pleasure. Moving forward to tease her breasts again, his snake-like bondage squeezed her a little bit tighter while his tail slowly retracted and pushed back into her pussy, being coated in her own arousal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was getting to her limit, the teasing was too much for her. As much as she enjoyed the tail-fucking, she'd prefer a different appendage inside her. Again, she had to lose her pride and had to be clear on what she wanted from Levi as he sucked on her breast and massaged the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"L-levi... I can't a-anymore.... I-I need your dick..!~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What about my dick?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-you're doing this on p-purpose... Y-you know already... P-please f-fuck me... With your dick..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He delicately brought up the tip of his tail to his mouth, lapping up her arousal with a smile before pressing a kiss against her lips. The grip around her body loosened as he lined his member with her overeager entrance. It was only when he entered her when the overwhelming need to release kicked in from the aphrodisiac. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi almost felt dizzy from all the serotonin rushing through his entire body as he thrusted deep into her, already at a fast pace. Every single movement inside her was bliss, addiction quickly kicking in from the loud moans Lucien was exerting and the almost sucking feeling around his dick. If he was going this fast already, she realised that it wouldn't be long before she reached her limit after all the teasing she endured before. Clinging onto him for dear life, Lucien moved her hips, grinding against his hard member as he only sunk deeper into her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She started seeing stars as she came to a hard climax, arching her back after spasming around his dick. Groaning, the demon pushed deeper into her before releasing his seed inside, taking only a moment to stop before starting to thrust into her once again at a fast pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C-can't I take a small break at least?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I can't stop... It feels too good... I'm not going to stop..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Th-that's a bit inconspicuous!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't want to stop at all... All night... No stopping..."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the short chapter, I would put in more smut but it's literally just Levi fucks her over and over again and I'm sure I would struggle to write it when it's literally just the same thing.<br/>You ain't missing much other than a lot of really dirty, sexy snake sex... But if you really want more, I'll rewrite this chapter to have longer smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A stable family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If they were having a child, they needed money. Even with Levi's hermit life, he has to go out of his comfort zone to make sure they could live a sustainable life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Awaking in the morning, Levi seemed to have a gap in his memory and was a little bummed that he didn't get to enjoy the night. He was going to blame Asmo for suggesting that aphrodisiac to Lucien when he turned towards her, her eyes beaming with happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Best. Night. Ever."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm glad you enjoyed it at least, I don't remember a thing..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeh, well I expected that after giving you a strong aphrodisiac, but I'm pretty sure I must be knocked up now."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did I do good?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You did. You did too good, my groin hurts..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he wished he never took the medicine. He didn't even need it and now it's made him hurt her. Yet, she only laughed as she looked on to Levi's panicked face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Chill. It might hurt for a bit, but it was worth it for such... Mind-blowing sex."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still looked unconvinced, frowning at his own destructive nature. Sex was supposed to be enjoyed, not to hurt others. Lucien noticed that her words weren't getting through and sighed lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you're so hung up about it, could you help me around the house till I feel better?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-of course! Anything you want to!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reaching her hand over to place against his cheek, his feelings of guilt almost disappeared. Just her touch made him happy. Enough to be sure that he wanted to spend his entire life with her. Her life was limited, unlike his own, but she was the one who truly made him feel like he was on top of the Devildom and he wasn't ever going to come down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe that the cutest guy I've ever met had to be in a different world to me. Never thought this would happen, but I don't regret it a single bit."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl leaned over and kissed him, one that lasted quite a bit before she reckoned she'd better stop. Both of them needed to clean up after last night, the bed is an absolute wreck. Not something that was tough to clean but they still needed to clean themselves first. Levi took the whole day caring for her, starting by carrying her to the bathroom for a shower. It was a nice relaxing day and that was what they both needed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's a weird question... Don't tell me you're broke?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon almost grinned after thinking that Levi had financial problems more serious than him. The demon only frowned more after seeing the older demon trying to mock him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Firstly I'm not broke. I'm not as broke as you and in financial debt. And secondly, I said I needed MORE money. Are you going to help me or not?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So even though ya have money, you need more? Aren't ya bitin' off more than you can chew?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't seem to be getting it. The money I have is for rent. Some money is for emergencies. Some is for food. This is different. What I want to buy is expensive so I need more money."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi was about to lose it already. Why was it hard to understand that you can't spend all your money without leaving some money aside for living expenses? Mammon should know that of all demons. I guess that does make sense why he's in debt though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well whatever. So ya want high paying jobs with low qualifications? That's a tall order for sure.I guess there are some though. Waiter at Ristorante Six. I think ya need previous experience working as a waiter tho. I guess you could ask Beel for a reference but I doubt it. You can do drug traffick-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<strong>I'm not doing anything like that!</strong>"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That was just a joke of course! I think the Library is lookin' for a shelf stocker. It's only a big pay because it's a big library though. Hey, you could be a model too!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes lit up, then averted his gaze. Like he'd get a job based solely on looks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haha, very funny. Stop joking around and give me some actual jobs.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, I was being serious! You can be a model if ya sign up to. Me and Asmo can pitch in to help ya get hired too!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Even if you guys help me out, they won't hire me. I'm totally not attractive."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uhm, ya have a girlfriend. A minimum of one person thinks you're attractive."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What a big sample size..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brothers knew about Levi's self-deprecation so they usually tried to not enable him and make him feel worse. Mammon was trying to say a nice thing, but it seemed to completely backfire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, forget about that.. I just remembered something you'd like. The aquarium is hirin' for volunteers to help clean the tanks and stuff. It's a good gig too- 250 Grimm an hour."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait when was there an aquarium?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's been open for about a year now. It's also huge - there's fish who like cold water more than warm water, so it's built between here and the higher Devildom layers."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How did it take so long for Levi to know about this? He knew he was a shut-in, but he should've known about an aquarium before it was even built. Anime and games must've got in the way from checking the news. Calmly, he thought about the potential jobs that Mammon knew of, which of them he thought were a good match for him. The aquarium of course was his first priority. He thought that the library was the next best thing, maybe he could see Lucien while he was working which sounded so cliche to him that he wished it would happen. However, a nagging feeling stuck to him; to try modelling. It was basically cosplay photos, but with normie clothes. He was okay thinking that people were only looking at the clothes and not him. He could be satisfied with that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm going to go to the aquarium."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thought ya would. It's more 'you', yknow? What are you even buying that's so expensive anyways? Something for Lucien's birthday?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's for an e- <strong>e-earring</strong>! I'm buying an earring!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face suddenly got a bit too hot for his liking. He could get an earring, but he was truly aiming for something a lot more expensive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just a single earring? Wouldn't a pair be better? Whatever, I shouldn't question what's goin' through your head. Good luck on getting that job!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The white haired demon made a quick escape, leaving Levi sitting in the House of Lamentation's living room. He had decided to get a job, but now he was getting second thoughts. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he messed up? Would they even want him to work there? Drowning in the thoughts of his own self-doubts, he hadn't noticed that the oldest brother had walked in, taking a place near the fire now that the Devildom was starting to drop in temperature.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof writer's block is rough man.... But I promise that I won't abandon this! I need my fix... Oh, and I made a ship name for Levi and Lucien - Levien. I think it works well ^^<br/>Next chapter will have Levi's aquarium job, and advice from big bro Luci! \ (•◡•) /</p><p>Note: if you see a second note about an explicit chapter being next, please ignore it! I think it's actually some kind of glitch which I don't know how to solve. The next chapter is actually going to be pretty fluffy considering what I usually write about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Words do work, sometimes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer decides to chat with Levi and give him some advice, and Levi gains the courage to apply for the aquarium job that Mammon suggested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Levi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden call of his name jumped him out of his thoughts, as well as his own seat as Lucifer stared at him with a crease in his brow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You were doubting yourself again, weren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I- ....Is it really that obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All of us have known eachother for thousands of years, it's easy to know what you're thinking about since you don't have a great poker face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Th-that's true..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer took a gentle sip of the tea he held in his hand, placing it down onto the table before turning to Levi with an assertive gaze. This only made Levi tense up with the raven haired man's pointed gaze on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-what?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop doubting yourself. Nothing will come from treating your flaws as if they cannot be improved upon. You've acknowledged you have flaws, but you never strive to fix them. Or if that is so hard, think about what you can do. Your strengths outweigh the flaws."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed as he warmed his hands by the fire, leaving Levi to think about his brother's words. Lucifer had a point; he always seemed to have a point. He was the oldest, and although he had arguments with the others, he still cared about them in his own brotherly way. Even to Levi, who thought himself to be useless, he tried to help him if needed, and it seems like he was giving him his own counseling session right now. Was there really stuff that only he could do? All of his brothers were all so amazing that even if he had something he excelled in, it would pale in comparison to his brother's achievements.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Like what?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's obvious that you're the only one who enjoys anime, let alone know a lot about it. Although you don't display it a lot, you have incredible foresight and that makes you a good problem solver. It guided you well during your admiral days. I could go on further. Even though you don't think well of yourself, you're very compassionate about the people around you, I knew that I could leave you to look after Lucien after I noticed your feelings towards her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was going to continue with all the things that Levi was good at but looking at the brother's flustered face, he had already spoken enough. He wanted to deny everything Lucifer said, but somewhere deep down he knew that they were true even if he continuously tried to deny it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"T-thanks..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What for? I was not paying you compliments, I was stating facts. Levi, you don't need to worry about being useless, there's always something that only you can do. Remember the RAD school festival? You did your best making the costumes even after that disaster involving that cake. If it weren't for your diligence, we wouldn't have had outfits for the play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I only kept working on the outfits because Lucien convinced me out of my slump."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's beside the point. You wanted the play to be a success, that's why you cared for those outfits. Lucien only gave you a push forward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, Lucifer quickly stood up and left the room before Levi could protest. It was not unlikely that he was busy but still stopped by to give Levi a pep talk, which was nice. With nobody left in the room, the purple haired demon had the chance to think things over, what Lucifer said. The things he said were undoubtedly true but no matter how hard he tried to change his thinking, he always thought of himself as a disgusting useless shut-in Otaku who had just lucked out in getting a girlfriend who accepted him, let alone share his interests. The whole night he was stuck with Lucifer's words in his head, it interfered with his gaming and even forced himself to stop because his attention was waning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His nervousness came back with a vengeance after finally arriving at the aquarium (even with the DDD map, he still got lost a couple of times) and took a deep breath, taking Lucien's advice to heart. Whenever he was nervous, deep breaths and think happy thoughts. She had said it so nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal before kissing his cheek before he left. He hadn't worked for centuries, preferring the shut-in life instead of visiting the navy base that he was still technically in charge of. It was a huge leap out of his comfort zone, but if he didn't do this, he would never change and he'd probably never be a capable boyfriend, nevertheless a capable father or husband.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he walked in, he realised that there was nothing to worry about. The aquarium was dimly lit, only brightened by a dark blue light. The walls and floor were similarly painted with sea colours, some of the walls containing fishes calmly swimming around in their inbuilt tank. The music that played were calming specifically for sea creatures; no wonder Levi was a lot relaxed now. In a small corner had a small little gift shop full of plushies, keychains, mugs, t-shirts and many other little trinkets that any demon would want as a souvenir. He couldn't help but be enticed by the little goldfish plushie on display; it looked just liked Henry. No. He wasn't here to visit. His eyes looked around further, finding a door with a sign labeling for applicants to go inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsurprisingly, the little side room was not as spectacular as the aquarium itself. It was just a simple room with multiple chairs inside, some occupied by lower ranked water demons. He couldn't see any other kinds of demons, considering it was advisable that you were able to breathe underwater unless your diving gear looked like a tasty treat for a fish. Eyes looked around at Levi as soon as he opened the door, shriveling up into his hoodie as he also tried to hide the love bites on his neck as he sat down. Mumbling began as soon as he relaxed in his chair, mostly gossiping that they hadn't seen the third lord in so long that they almost forgot what he looked like. Levi didn't see that as a surprise, his image was easily forgettable as house keys and didn't blame them due to his shut-in life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He startled at his name being called, panicking internally as he sped into the interview room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he noticed about the interviewer is that she had the 'hairstyle of death' that every anime mom had, she was lucky that demons are relatively immortal. Looking at it closer though, her hair wasn't 'hair' but blue tentacles that grew from the top of her head. Even in the silence of observing her, she looked at Levi with a pleasant smile before adjusting her glasses to look at the application form he had sent in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come in, Mr Leviathan! I'm Naverna, I'll be your interviewer today. Take a seat~"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded quickly as he plopped into the seat she offered, visibly nervous now. How does a job interview work again? He hadn't been interviewed for a job for millennia and he'd just gone to the aquarium with nothing prepared and now he was having second thoughts about doing this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look nervous, would you like a cookie? I love this brand so take one if you wish~"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled the plate of cookies towards him, his attention going to the cookies instead of her. From the green colouration and thick texture, they were definitely kelp cookies. But there were small shards of pink inside of the dough. Could it be table coral maybe? Without hesitation, he took a single cookie from the plate, slowly munching on it as the interview started. It turned out to definitely worth it taking the cookies, as it was absolutely delicious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's start with the basic things then - why did you decide to apply for this job?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I won't lie and say that I need money... B-but I do admit that I'm drawn to sealife so this was my favourite place to apply for out of my choices..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I see, I'm glad you enjoy the ambience here too. Let me just double check but you can breathe underwater, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Th-that's right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was surprised that he wasn't tripping up over his words as much as he expected, maybe the cookie gave him a little bit of courage. His expectation of actually getting the job was still very low but he could at least say he attempted to get the job.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Perfect! The job includes cleaning fish tanks, cleaning filters, feeding fish, fixing any repairs to the tanks itself and you might need to carry large fish when cleaning out tanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi nodded, confirming to Naverna that he knew what the job entailed and that he was able to do all of the tasks mentioned. He had experience in cleaning out Henry's huge tank in his old bedroom after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you have any prior experience?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-oh um- I-I haven't worked in an aquarium before but I've cleaned out tanks many times before. I have a goldfish - he's called Henry 2.0 - and I was given sole responsibility to look after him. Oh, and... I can control fish and sea creatures..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hold on, did you just say 'control'?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi looked at her with an odd look at nodded slowly, not understanding why it was a big deal. It was common knowledge that he could control the sealife, even the RAD newspaper club wrote about it once. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um... D-do you know who I am, Miss Naverna?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It seems like I might be missing some key information if that's what you're saying... You see, I used to live on the layer above this layer until recently so I don't really know much about what happens here..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That might make a lot more sense why she didn't react to his name. But no matter whether they were on a different layer, every demon must know of the Seven Demon Lord Brothers who are known to be the strongest demons in the Devildom. Either she didn't know that Levi was one of the Demon brothers or she didn't know who the demon brothers were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, I'm one of the Demon Lord Brothers... The third oldest, Avatar of Envy..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"WHAT?!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Completely made the name Naverna put on the spot but decided to stick with it because it sounds like a wave in the seashore... It fits for a sea creature like herself.<br/>I'm trying to make it seem like Levi will slowly start to gain confidence in himself without feeling like 'oh so and so gave me a compliment, I'm so confident about myself now' because it doesn't work like that in real life. I would know from my own experiences with self-esteem that I still have right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The most diligent worker.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of last chapter! What is Levi going to tell Lucien over the phone? Will it be good news or bad news?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, I'm one of the Demon Lord Brothers... The third oldest, Avatar of Envy..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"WHAT?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naverna's sudden exclamation startled Levi into dropping the cookie he was holding, the interviewer panicking as she offered him another after apologising.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry again for not realising that you were a demon lord... I should really be more polite."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'd rather you keep talking to me like you were before... The formalities just make me uncomfortable..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I understand... A-anyways you got the job! Yay!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-what...? But I haven't finished the interview yet!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I made the choice decision to hire you right now! I might never find a better candidate than yourself if you can control fish and sea creatures to your will. It's a useful skill that might be needed one day. Plus, your prior experience of caring for Henry 2.0 is more than enough to prove you can handle the job, so why not?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're not just giving me the job because I'm a demon lord, right? I really don't mind if you don't hire me..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nonsense! I'm hiring you because you're capable to do the job! Class doesn't mean anything to me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the interview came to a close after he found out his first shift starting next week, the purple-haired demon couldn't help but grin on the way back home. He felt accomplished and wanted to tell everyone he knew, even Lord Diavolo, that he wasn't a complete disappointment anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Heellllo?~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucien, I... I got the job...!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What did I tell you? There was nothing to worry about!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucien had excitedly waited at the door of the apartment waiting for the elated demon to arrive back, his hand still clutching at his phone after texting everyone he knew that he got the job, even Luke, for some reason. Maybe the sheer shock of it all finally crashed down on him as he brought Lucien into a tight hug, finding her warmth always comforting to the cold-blooded demon as he let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was worried... Thinking I was stupid to even try to attempt to get the job.... But.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Say no more, Levi. You deserved to get that job.... I remember how caught up you were thinking on what you wanted to say in the interview, making sure you looked decent... I'm proud of you..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pl-please forget all of that! It makes me look weird to get so panicked over a part-time job... But t-thank you... F-for encouraging me to do this, I mean!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't mention it. I do this because I care. So, you don't need to worry anymore, okay? Remember, you have Monday to look forward to now!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"R-right...!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His worried glance returned to the same grin he wore on the way back home as he calmly brought her back inside by her hand. A smile graced her lips; it was clear Levi was a bit more confident, not just because of his job. Lucien was surprised at how well her loveable Otaku was coping now he was changing his lifestyle bit by bit. Either he was taking it well, or he was just hiding his true feelings inside of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Baby is proud of you too~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-you can't say that yet...! W-we don't even know if we're pregnant yet..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">""We're pregnant"... I like how that sounds..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uuuuugg.... How can you tease me so easily yet you can't handle getting teased back..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I do it just for my cutie~ don't you think it's pretty moe?~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Th-that's it...!! I'm having chips for dinner and you can't stop me!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a common threat for Levi to try and eat unhealthily for any kind of meal, because he knows Lucien goes ballistic. Not just because of the unbalanced diet problem but something a lot more miniscule...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"NO WAY! I'm not letting you eat just chips! Think of the fucking calories!!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you're not stopping me this time! I'm going to eat a whole packet of salty chips right in front of you!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<strong>No! NONONONONONONOOOO! TOO MANY CALORIES!</strong>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly it was a bit of a whirlwind weekend, everything seemed to happen all at once... Since it's a new season, the anime list was updated to have all new anime airing throughout autumn - Levi made sure to record each one he was interested in in advance now that he was working part time. Then Mononoke Land released a new DLC pack with a brand new region featuring new characters and of course, new spirits to collect. With that in mind, Levi bought the dlc and was entranced by the light of his monitors the rest of the weekend. Although it was true that they both had their own plans, Lucien couldn't help but feel lonely, even though the demon was sitting right next to her. She shrugged it off as just being too needy as she encouraged Levi before he left for the aquarium.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to look nice for this job, he didn't want to walk in like a dirty bum who just wanted to avoid the rain. Thinking about it, it had been a while since he wore a suit, he kept fiddling with the tie that Lucien had helped him with, trying to make sure it was neat and straight. When he entered through the door, he wasn't expecting to be met at the front to know where to start, yet he felt uncomfortable just going into the staff room immediately. He was in fact now staff, but he didn't want to be kicked out like he was a customer that walked through the wrong door. It sounded embarrassing just thinking about it. Instead, he went looking for Naverna, the only one he knew that worked here, as of now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"H-hi...! G-good morning..!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo... I've wrote a lot for this story... Oh think my Omorashi book will be updated soon too. I wish I had more to say but I am currently writing this at 12:10am and my brain isn't working enough to think right now. I'm dozing off... Anyways goodnight....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. There's something weird about her...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi's first day at the aquarium! Someone comes to see him for a surprise visit and he gets introduced to another employee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"H-hi...! G-good morning..!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-oh Levi! There you are! I thought you hadn't arrived yet when I didn't see you in the staff room..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I... Felt a bit awkward just walking in like that... Was I supposed to wait there?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess I didn't give you much information on where to wait... That was my fault... A-anyways, you look great! Today, the carnivorous fish need to be fed, as well as the smaller freshwater fish! There's an assortment of meat to feed the fish in the storage. A-and your uniform! I put it in an unlocked locker in the staff room! Remember to change into it and assign the locker code!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naverna quickly sped off after explaining everything to Levi; she seemed preoccupied, so as much as Levi was trying to comprehend everything she said, he didn't want to bother her again especially since she must be busy running a huge aquarium like this...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least the staff room is clean... Either the workers are neat or there's not enough demons to destroy the place. Probably a good thing that it's clean as Levi shuffled over to the lockers, opening the only unlocked locker to find a pair of black slacks and an aqua blue polo shirt. In the end, the suit was useless after all. He couldn't help but let out a sigh after all the effort he made into making a good impression was just a waste of his time. The feeling of Lucien fixing his tie at the door was amazing though, it was so cliche for... Married couples to do that... A small smile graced his lips at the thought of newlyweds again. Maybe the suit was worth it just for that feeling. And then, it was straight into work. He knew basically what he needed to do so he didn't need to ask anything. All parts of the aquarium were labelled to the big carnivorous fish like human world sharks to little guppies that you can keep as a household pet. Deciding that the carnivores will take longer, he decided to go into the storage, finding stacks apon stacks of meat as big as his entire chest; this was how much they ate? Although he's seen Beel eat way more than this, he was surprised at how much a single fish can eat in one sitting; he'd be devoured in two huge bites.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From there he brought the food to each tank, chucking the huge slabs of meat into the water, only showing how out of shape he was to not be able to pick up a 30km slab of meat with no trouble. But if he had to do this daily, this type of manual labour might not be too bad; maybe his strength will come back, combined with the swimming he'll have to do while cleaning the tanks..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it didn't take very long to feed the fish, maybe a little over half an hour, in which case he started to clean the aquarium itself, since the tanks had been cleaned recently. There was one room Levi loved - a room where all the walls, floors and ceiling was glass and all kinds of sharks swam by. It was as if he was back at the ocean again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Levi! Someone's here to see you!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-what?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn't expecting anyone here to see him. Why would they want to see him while he's working? It's frankly boring to watch someone clean, unless you were a clean freak. A little glimmer inside of him hoped that it was Lucien but surely not... Right? She said that she was busy today...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good afternoon Levi."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">".... Satan? What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was surprising that Satan was here, he was thinking maybe Mammon to gloat about how he had given him the job or maybe even Asmo just for a casual chat. He could even imagine Luke coming to the aquarium to see the fish, but not to see him particularly, after all he was a demon. It was then that Levi focused on a small wrapped up box in Satan's hand, while his other hand held a bag with many tomes inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucien had gotten into contact with me a little while ago after realising that you had left without lunch. Luckily, I had some spare time so I made lunch on behalf of Lucien. It's a bit rushed but it's nutritionally balanced at least.."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"O-oh um- T-thanks Satan.... I honestly didn't realise I didn't take lunch with me..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blond haired demon let out a sigh as he handed the box over, shuffling the bag of books to his other hand as he frowned at Levi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You would think that after living together with Lucien for a while now that you'd have it drilled in your head that you should be having 3 balanced meals a day or Lucien's going to have an aneurysm."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... T-that's true... I guess I was... Excited."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh.. I thought you had gotten a job out of reluctance. Regardless, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Looks like Mammon was actually useful for once..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey don't boost his ego or he'll boast for days about how "he's such a great brother for helping Levi with findin' a job!""</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah.... I think I'll keep that thought to myself for the sake of not being irritated by his constant chattering."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-anyways... Um, I'll make it up to you in the future for this!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't mention it. It was a favour I did for Lucien, I wanted to do it. I might've sounded dismissive but I enjoy having the chance to cook without Beel staring me down. So don't worry about paying me back. Think of it as a gift."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"T-thank you again.... I-I guess I should go back to work now...!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right. Good luck Levi."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satan calmly started to walk towards the direction of the House of Lamentation, before slowly turning back with a short wave. Levi responded in kind before scrambling back into the aquarium with the lunch. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face again, thinking about the thought of a lunch made by Satan... It had been a while since he had had food made by Satan, not to say Lucien's cooking was bad, of course.. well maybe it was a little plain, but she couldn't help it since she was starting to get better at cooking Devildom food.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been focusing on the box more than where he was going as the staffroom door opened, the shy demon colliding into another employee, another girl sea creature before quickly realising the situation and started to ramble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to knock into you!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking either~"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Levi finally lifted his gaze away from the ground, the demon pulling her brown hair out from her t-shirt; she must've just gotten changed for work. Her eyes bore deep into Levi, feeling himself shrivel up into his shoulders from the intense attention on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, you must be the new guy!~ I'm Harya, I work with the dolphins mostly. Feel free to come by for a chat!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"L-levi... T-thanks."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't see himself coming by for a chat with anyone, especially a complete stranger. It was best to just to go home as soon as his shift was finished, that was how it works. The other demon smiled as she patted his shoulder while she walked by, going towards the dolphin tank which was usually open to the public to display shows and tricks with the dolphins. It wasn't all that interesting to him when he's seen way more amazing things than a dolphin jumping through a hoop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, he was getting distracted. First, put his lunch away in his locker, and then he can think all he wants as he's cleaning. Still, something felt off with Harya... He felt she was being too friendly with him when they had just met. Just in case, he should keep an eye on her... Just in case.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, I love the angst!! I had to add in a romantic rival to make it more interesting. Of course, I'm not that mean, Levi and Lucien are staying together but Harya is going to be that one character that everyone hates because they're a homewrecker for no goddamn reason.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is going to be an explicit chapter! I think you could tell by where the conversation is going but just wanted to clarify.<br/>So this is my AU of Levi having a bit of snake genes, therefore he can mate and make clutches (group of snake eggs, but in this case, just a group of kids) of babies instead of a single one.<br/>I'm going to be drawing some of the kids soon so I hope you'll look forward to it as well ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>